Blurring The Lines TRADUÇÃO
by tetyfernands
Summary: O ponto de vista de Ian em A Hospedeira. Todos nós sabemos o quanto Ian ama Peg, mas nem sempre foi assim. Como ele foi de uma pessoa que tentou matá-la para alguém apaixonado por ela? O que se passava pela cabeça de Ian durante tudo? (Tradução Autorizada pela autora.)


**Blurring The Lines **

**A Hospedeira pertence à Stephenie Meyer, Blurring The Lines pertence à spaztronaut e à mim só cabe a tradução. **

**Nota do Autor: Eu espero que vocês gostem. Eu sei que é curto, mas eu vou tentar atualizar tudo bem rápido. Por favor, comentem e me contem o que vocês acharam. **

**Nota da Tradutora: A estória é muito fofa, e eu achei que vocês iriam gostar. Aproveitem, e se quiserem que eu continue com a tradução, deixem revews :D ]**

_Capítulo Um_

O sol aquecia o ar do deserto fazendo difícil respirar. Abri meus olhos, apenas para ter que fechá-los bem apertados de novo. Mesmo com minhas pálpebras cerradas, eu conseguia sentir o sol queimando meus olhos. Assisti o vermelho e o alaranjado dançar por de trás das pálpebras. Estava muito quente aqui fora.

"Ian", Kyle sussurrou, socando meu braço. "Olhe!".

"Ai! O quê?" Perguntei, ficando na posição sentada. Estávamos de guarda, posicionados em um cume com vista para o deserto. Eu estava cochilando, vendo que não tinha nada demais acontecendo aqui fora. Estava quente demais, e os parasitas não são burros o bastante para ficar aqui neste calor.

A única razão para estarmos aqui era que Brandt pensou que viu alguma coisa hoje de manhã. Provavelmente ele viu algum animal procurando por comida. Os Buscadores não tinham motivo para vir procurar por nós agora. Nós não saímos em uma missão há semanas, e nem isso teria feito virem nos procurar no meio do deserto do Arizona. Nós nunca nos aventurávamos em cidadelas por perto para atrair a atenção deles para esta área.

"Olhe", ele disse, me passando o binóculos.

Levei-os até meus olhos e fiz uma breve varredura do deserto à nossa frente.

"Eu não vejo nada. Talvez você devesse descansar, acho que você está vendo coisas", eu dei risada.

"Ah, é mesmo, então o que é aquilo!", disse ele.

Trouxe o binóculos para meus olhos mais uma vez e olhei na direção que ele estava apontando. Não tinha nada ali, exceto areia.

"Kyle, não tem nada..." comecei a dizer, mas então eu vi alguma coisa. Estava borrado num primeiro momento, mas conforme eu olhava começou a ficar nítido. Era uma pessoa, cambaleando pelo deserto, quilômetros de distância do nosso secreto santuário desértico.

O modo como estava se arrastando deu a entender que estava perdido há dias. Senti-me mal por ele, a principio, mas então Kyle falou novamente.

"Você acha que é um Buscador?" Perguntou, suas voz cheia de temor e suspeita.

_Era_ um Buscador? Estava procurando por _nós_? Eles sabiam onde estávamos? Tinham mais deles por lá... Esperando para ver se iríamos ajudar? Tentando nos enganar?

"Eu não sei. Nós temos que ir falar com Jeb", sussurrei, ficando em pé e voltando para as cavernas.

Kyle seguiu-me pelos túneis escuros procurando pela única pessoa que saberia o que fazer. Ele sempre parecia saber o que fazer.

Encontramos Jeb na cozinha. Era hora do almoço e todos estavam lá. Kyle correu para dentro do cômodo e todo mundo, sabendo que estávamos de guarda hoje, começaram a entrar em pânico.

"Jeb, você deveria dar uma olhada numa coisa", Kyle latiu.

"O que está havendo?" ele perguntou. Jeb nunca perdia a calma, jamais.

"Tem alguém lá fora", eu disse. Percebendo os olhares preocupados estampados nos rostos de todos, eu adicionei rapidamente, "Só há uma pessoa e não está muito próxima, mas eu acho que você deveria dar uma olhada".

"É um Buscador?" Jeb perguntou.

"Não dá pra ter certeza, mas parece que está lá por um bom tempo. Pelo jeito que está se arrastando, não parece muito bem", respondi.

"É uma mulher?" Jared perguntou. Eu não tinha notado que ele estava sentado ao lado de Jeb. Ele parecia ansioso. Claro que ele estava. Sua namorada, Melanie, tinha sido recentemente levada. Ela conhecia este lugar. Jeb era o tio dela, e tinha dado à ela as pistas para nos encontrar. Fora como Jared chegou aqui, ele seguiu as pistas que Melanie tinha mostrado à ele.

Eu sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando. E se ela tivesse escapado? E se ela não tivesse sido levada como ele pensou? E se fosse ela lá fora? Mas não era. Não podia ser.

Todos nós ouvimos a estória, todos sabíamos o que tinha acontecido com Melanie. Fora necessário para todos nós ouvirmos quando Jared chegou com o menino, Jamie, e a irmã de Jeb, Magnolia, junto com sua filha, Sharon. O corpo de Melanie poderia vir procurar por nós aqui e deveríamos saber. Estivemos em estado de alerta por meses depois que eles apareceram. Algumas pessoas ainda estavam ansiosas, mas a maioria estava começando a sentir-se confortável novamente. Mas agora aparecera alguém vagando pelo deserto. Se fosse Melanie, seria apenas seu corpo, e isso significava uma armadilha. Os Buscadores gostavam de brincar com nossas emoções assim, mas não éramos estúpidos o suficiente para cair nessa.

"Não dá pra saber, está muito longe", Kyle respondeu à Jared.

"Certo, todo mundo prestando atenção na própria comida. Ian, Kyle e Jared, venham comigo", disse Jeb. O grupo que tinha se reunido à nossa volta de desfez, mas os murmúrios de preocupação continuaram.

Seguimos Jeb lá pra fora e Kyle e eu apontamos a direção em que havíamos visto a pessoa. Ele ficou lá por um tempo com o binóculos pressionado contra seus olhos. Ele não disse uma palavra e nós também não, mas Jared parecia prestes a explodir. Não achei que ele pudesse suportar nem mais um pouco, mas por sorte Jeb voltou-se para nós.

"Tá certo, eu vou até lá quando escurecer. Não parece ter mais ninguém por lá, então não há motivo pra pânico. Vocês garotos vão pra dentro e voltem ao trabalho. A colheita não vai crescer sozinha, não é mesmo?" disse Jeb.

"Jeb, é..." Jared começou, mas sua voz falhou com dor, deixando a frase no ar.

"Não dá pra ver com clareza, como Kyle disse", Jeb respondeu, sabendo de quem Jared estava falando. "Poderia ser qualquer um".

O rosto de Jared endureceu, da maneira que acontecia toda vez que ele escondia seus sentimentos dos outros. Ele fazia essa expressão o tempo todo desde que chegou. Ele tentava deixar tudo dentro de si, mas eu podia ver quanta dor ele sentia.

"Vocês me ouviram ou eu vou ter que repetir?" Jeb disse num tom de autoridade. Ele sempre queria deixar bem claro quem é que estava no comando. Eu tenho que admitir, num mundo como este, com tantas pessoas vivendo juntas, precisávamos de alguém para manter a ordem. E se alguém tinha que ficar no comando, eu estava contente que fosse Jeb. Ele nunca fora nada além de simpático com todo mundo aqui, a não ser que não merecessem. Era um homem juto, e isso era importante em um líder, especialmente num lugar assim.

"Estamos indo, estamos indo", resmungou Kyle, empurrando-me de volta para as cavernas. Jared hesitou por um segundo, mas seguiu conosco.

Dava pra sentir a tensão no ar. Todos nas cavernas estavam preocupados com quem era a pessoa no deserto, ou muito provavelmente o que o _parasita_ no deserto _queria_. Jeb caminhou lá para fora sozinho, ele disse que seria melhor ir desacompanhado. Disse que muitas pessoas poderiam assustar a pessoa, se fosse _humano_. Se não fosse... Então seria melhor se apenas uma pessoa fosse morta.

Quem quer que fosse, estava à alguns quilômetros. Jeb levaria horas pra ir até lá e voltar. Jared tentou observar pelos binóculos, mas estava escuro demais. Ele perdeu Jeb de vista rapidamente.

Todos estavam impacientes para saber o que estava acontecendo lá fora. Ninguém nas cavernas, exceto as crianças, dormiram naquela noite. Não acho que uma única pessoa ali foi capaz de respirar até que Jared localizou Jeb voltando para casa.

**Espero que tenham gostado. Eu ainda estou traduzindo, e planejo postar um capítulo por semana. Mas, de repente, se houver reviews o suficiente, quem sabe eu posto mais cedo? ;) **


End file.
